History is written in blood
by To be loved is to be destroyed
Summary: This is Rhaegar and Elia's story; it includes their first meeting, their marriage, the Tourney of Harrenhal and both their endings... Pretty much everything. Hope you enjoy the story! Please leave a comment:D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Disclaimers**

**I don't gain anything by this. The characters & story are the brilliant work of GRRM**

**So I really want to thank my beta thelosthungergames for helping me do this, you are a lifesaver and the story would be nothing without you;D**

**Please enjoy and leave a comment!**

Chapter 1:

Elia of Dorne

Elia used to be a real lady when she was a child. Not that she wasn't now, but back then it was easier. The perfect smile and attitude, the silly belief that everything was going to be alright and that there were true knights everywhere came without the slightest effort back then. But now most of her life was a lie. Every single day she put on her mask of the perfect princess and never took it off.

Pretending had become her. What she was really good at was pretending she no longer was ill and thus proving the Maesters wrong. She hated that she was so frail but truth be told she hadn't been sick for a long time. Unfortunately that gave her mother the opportunity to search for Elia's potential husband.

When she was younger, she and her brother Oberyn had travelled around a lot trying to find a suitable husband and wife, but it didn't work out in the end. At that time she was slightly disappointed but now she was happy that she wasn't married. Having a husband to plan for her wasn't what she wanted anymore. She made that realization a while after she had returned from her journey with her little brother, after she had truly understood how the world worked. She was fine on her own; she never had that feeling of loneliness. She liked being alone, drawing. And when it came to children she knew that no child could steal her heart like her nephew, Quentyn, had already done.

So when her mother announced that Prince Rhaegar and Queen Rhaella and a bunch of other lords and ladies of the greatest Houses were coming to Dorne for her eldest brother's nameday she was not at all happy.

**"**I understand why everyone else is coming, but why Prince Rhaegar and the Queen?" she asked her mother, expecting to hear her speech about how important it was for her to impress him.

"Well, the Prince was of course invited and he is coming because Arthur asked him to. They are becoming very close now that Arthur is in the Kingsguard," her mother replied trying to find a subtle way to tell Elia what she really wanted.

_Damn Arthur__,_ Elia would have thought if she had believed her mother's story, but she knew the truth. Although it wasn't very unlikely that Arthur had lend a hand to her mother, helping the plotting.

"Why is Prince Rhaegar really coming?" Elia asked, knowing the answer.

"Prince Rhaegar has not yet found a wife and he is considering all of his options," her mother said.

"Isn't Cersei Lannister coming as well? She seems like a good option," Elia replied, trying to avoid further conversation by making her mother angry.

**"**If you must know, he rejected her years ago! Elia, it is very important that you make an impression. A good one!" her mother said, touching her daughter's arm.

"As you wish," Elia said, accepting defeat and putting her mask on, pretending to be the perfect daughter. "Excuse me, now I have to get ready for dinner."

"Of course," her mother said, leaving with a small hope that things would work out.

When Elia was left alone she didn't know what to do. She was trapped. There was nothing she could do to get out of it. She had to try to impress Prince Rhaegar; her mother was pretty clear about that. She would put her mask on, keep her smile in place and hope that Prince Rhaegar would find her boring and decide against marrying her. She realized then what she ignored before. She could live her life, pretending and avoiding exposing her true self, but if she did the world would always catch up to her. The only thing she could do was accept defeat and smile, hoping that she could try again, she against the world. For the world only _changed with fire and blood._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Disclaimers**

**I don't gain anything by this. The characters & story are the brilliant work of GRRM**

**So I really want to thank my beta thelosthungergames for helping me do this, you are a lifesaver and the story would be nothing without you;D**

**Please enjoy and leave a comment!**

Chapter 2:

Rhaegar Targaryen

Rhaegar was a rather complicated man. Some said he was a loner and melancholic, others said he was warm and friendly. But what they all agreed at was that he was a hero.

The best swordsman, the best prince. Simply the best. And it was that sense of duty towards everyone's expectations that made him feel melancholic sometimes. His trips to Summerhal were the reason they called him a loner. The truth was, he went there to stay away from the world and its expectations.

The grief of that place matched his own and there was something there that made him feel like home. He was a man like any other and he wanted to be true to himself. He wanted to be what other people wanted out of him-he had achieved that. But he just wanted some time when he could make mistakes and in Summerhal there was no one to judge him.

He was glad enough to surround himself with good and honest friends. He enjoyed his time with them. He had earned their trust and they had earned his. He didn't have to prove anything to them. He had already proved himself and they didn't need constant reminder.

One of his best friends was his harp. He enjoyed creating music and playing for everyone to hear. He was something he was good at, great, and something he could get lost to. He didn't have to think about anything when he played. He left the world behind with all its troubles and he just enjoyed the music. It was a way of saying what he wanted without having to conceal it through empty courtesies.

The most important thing to him after the kingdom was his family. He loved his mother and his little brother but his father was a very different issue. They said that when a Targaryen was born the Gods flipped a coin and the child would either become a mad man or a great ruler. Rhaegar feared his father was the former. He knew it, as well as the rest of the kingdom, but he just couldn't admit it to himself. His father flirted with madness everyday but by somehow he always did something that made the people forget his follies. However, Rhaegar didn't want to be there when Aerys became plain mad. He couldn't bare it, nor could the people. So he had set it his life's goal to be a better man than his father. To become a great King, not a mad one. And he liked to think that he was on the right track. The people loved him and he loved them, he wanted the best for them. He wanted to fulfill their expectations even if they sometimes made him run to Dragonstone. But he always had that fear of not being able to fulfill the only expectation he had of himself.

The fear of proving to be his father's son.

When it came to the topic of women, Rhaegar couldn't find a single one that wasn't painfully boring and naïve at the same time. He knew how to talk to them, charm them, but he never enjoyed himself whilst in a lady's company. Yes, he'd had his "experiences" with them, enough to understand that they weren't that dull after all but he never found himself feeling anything else but physical attraction around any of the ladies- and sometimes not even that. After he had made that realization he figured that it wasn't that bad that he wouldn't really have a word as to whom he would marry. His parents would find him a suitable wife, forming a necessary allegiance for the welfare of the kingdom. He wanted the best for the kingdom and he would sacrifice everything for it, even his personal life- even himself.

When his mother mentioned his trip to Dorne he was quite surprised. He believed he would be married to someone in order to make an allegiance, not the traditional Targaryen-Martell marriage. He had no preference anyhow, these were times of peace everyone was everyone's ally, or at least they pretended to be. He had heard of Elia of Dorne. Most said she was beautiful, others that she was witty and warm and, like what was said about him, they all agreed to one thing- a bad one though this time- Elia was weak. His mother said that the marriage wasn't sure which why he visited Dorne on Prince Doran's nameday and not separately. Despite that his mother seemed pretty confident that the marriage would happen, rumor had it that Elia hadn't been sick for a long time. When he asked Arthur about her he couldn't get a straight answer. He said that all that he Rhaegar had heard were both truths and lies. He said that Elia was a very complicated person and few knew her well.

Rhaegar was disappointed, he had hoped to find out more about the Dornish princess, but he was a little bit happy as well because he thought maybe-mind you, just maybe- she wouldn't be as boring as the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Disclaimers**

**I don't gain anything by this. The characters & story are the brilliant work of GRRM**

**- Author's note at the end... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The feast

Rhaegar was there, across the room sitting in the table with her eldest Brother and his wife, Mellario, talking and laughing with them. She knew what she had to do and she would do it, no matter how much she wanted not to.

When she walked in the room most of the men, including Prince Rhaegar, stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her. She wore a long red dress with a deep décolleté and her curly brown hair falling down her shoulders. She looked amazing.

"Who's that?" Prince Rhaegar asked Doran whilst still being captivated by Elia's beauty.

"My prince that is my sister", Doran replied looking at him with an over-protective brother look.

"Oh…eh, she looks nice. So anyway, I see that Dorne is absolutely beautiful this time of year", he said feeling embarrassed and tying to change the subject into a safer one.

Elia was pleased with his reaction as she walked towards her other brother.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance", Oberyn said with a smirk on his face, "he'll remember that for quite some time. That is if you are not with him".

"I have no idea of what you are talking about", Elia replied giving her brother an honest smile.

They laughed together a little bit, with Elia always checking if Rhaegar was still looking at her. His eyes never left her.

"My princess, will you dance with me?" Quentyn said addressing Elia. He was a boy of seven and already had picked his aunt as his favorite out of the family.

"Of course my little lord! I would be honored", Elia said smiling at her little nephew. She didn't really care if it was proper. Tonight she had to do so many things she would regret so she might as well do one thing she would enjoy. And if her mother asked, she could say she was showing how good she is with children. So, she danced with her nephew leading, without losing her grace once and always smiling beautifully.

Rhaegar was watching the entire time Elia was dancing. He pretended to listen to what Doran was saying but he didn't really care. He thought he wouldn't enjoy it there in Dorne but apparently he was mistaken. He was thinking about making a song for her but he couldn't 'read' her that well. He was unable to understand if she was really happy or just pretending to be. He assumed he just had to know her better. Something that he never knew he wanted that bad till then.

The song was over along with Elis's graceful little dance. Rhaegar saw her approaching the table where he and her brother sat.

"My princes, my lady", Elia said making a small curtsey, "my lord brother happy nameday".

"Thank you my lady sister", Doran replied giving her a 'be careful' look.

"Prince Rhaegar, I'm glad to see you here", Elia said ignoring her brother's look and wearing a not so innocent smile in her face.

"I'm very glad to see you too my princess", Rhaegar replied completely captivated by her whilst thinking it was high time for him to impress her.

"Dear sister, why don't you join us?" Doran said showing her a seat in the table next to his wife.

"I would be honored", Elia said smiling at her brother and sitting next to Mellario in the most charming and sexy way Rhaegar thought was ever possible.

After ten minutes of boring conversations which all flattered Rhaegar and House Targaryen others directly and others not- as Elia figured out- the singer started playing a song that Doran knew his wife loved and as much as he wanted to stay there and make sure his little sister- who by the way was not so innocent- didn't say or do anything inappropriate, he could not refuse Mellario that dance.

"My lady wife, would you dance with me?" Doran said as we stood up from the table, approached his wife and kissed her hand.

"Of course my lord", Mellario replied happily as she stood up from the table and followed her husband in the dance floor.

"So my lady, are you enjoying the feast?" Rhaegar asked Elia whilst sitting closer to her.

"Not really my prince, that's not my favorite part of it actually", Elia replied.

"And which is your favorite part then my lady? I thought this was the part that most women enjoyed", Rhaegar said with a smile on his face.

"Maybe. Then again I'm not mist women", she said with a hint of a smirk on her face, "I prefer the end of the feast, when everyone is very drunk and you can finally see who they truly are, when the masks fall off".

"Well that is definitely an interesting part, amongst other things. But if you are looking for my mask to fall off, I must warn you, I never get _that_ drunk", Rhaegar said smirking back at her.

"There is a first time for everything my prince", she replied raising her glass of wine and drinking with him.

"So what about you my lady?" he asked.

"What about me?" Elia asked, with a look showing that there was much more in her than he could see.

"Should I wait till the end of the night to see your mask fall off, or you are an exeption to the rule and you don't wear one?" he said curiously.

"My prince, I am the rule", Elia replied smirking, "and I am sorry to disappoint you but my mask _never_ falls, even when I get _that_ drunk".

"That's good for you my lady. Perhaps you could teach me", Rhaegar said smiling at her.

"Unfortunately I don't think we'll ever find the time my prince", she replied.

"That can be arranged", he said looking directly in her eyes. Earlier that day Rhaegar had been informed that their match would happen. His mother told him that everything was ready and they delayed the official announcement so he might get to know Elia better and say for himself what he thought of her. In their brief meeting he had realized that she was different. She had been playing a fine game with him and he had realized that she was different and he was more than interested to going further with their match; so it was time he joined her little game and show her he could play as well.

At that time Elia realized that despite how wonderful she looked Rhaegar hadn't fallen that much into her. Instead he was simply enjoying her game. She thought this would be more interesting than she had expected. And then, just when she was about to give him an unforgettable answer the song ended and her brother returned. Rhaegar drew away from her and sat on his original place. Her brother looked at her with a warning hiding behind his polite smile while her sister in law just nodded gracefully.

After an endless talk about the wonderful song and Rhaegar's passion in music, Doran pointed out to Rhaegar that he had not danced at all throughout the night. The prince smiled a little bit replying with a 'my mistake' quote and he stood up approaching Elia.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, my lady?" Rhaegar said to Elia with his smile fixed on his place looking irresistible.

"Of course, my prince", she replied smiling back.

"You would excuse us", Rhaegar said looking at Doran and his wife.

"Of course my prince, enjoy your dance", Mellario said smiling at Doran as Rhaegar and Elia walked away, knowing her husband's concerns about his little sister.

Doran watched them dancing, wondering where this was going. He knew what was arranged and so did his sister. If there was a chance of getting out this was the only one Elia was ever going to have. He knew she didn't want this, that she hated herself for doing this. So, he wondered, why was she doing it?

While Elia and Rhaegar were dancing none of them dared to speak. He was looking in her eyes and she was trying to be charming. The dance seemed endless. For them it was just them, no one else. And as he was looking into her eyes, Rhaegar show a glimpse of the true Elia. Of the girl that felt so trapped and so sad, a glimpse of the melancholy he himself had and it was enough for him to know that this was the beginning of something good.

Elia had no idea of why she let go. She was so good at pretending, so good at hiding from everyone but she didn't hide from him. In his arms it felt good, it felt right, and that was why she let go. She didn't know if she really liked him or if she was just impressed by him. He was different from the others. He knew how to play, he didn't just watch her win.

"Well my lady you aren't as good as you think you are with masks", Rhaegar said smirking.

"Well perhaps you could teach me. I'm sure we'll find the time", Elia replied with a playful look on her face. The game was on and she thought she might actually enjoy herself while playing.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner guys! I am really really sorry and I have no excuses so please just forgive me! I had this written all this time (I know I am aweful) but my beta hadn't corrected it and I didn't want to post it without being sure. So sorry again.. And in fact it's not even corrected because my beta has been really MIA lately. I don't blame anyone this is my fault I am so so sorry and I promise I will update sooner and everything will be fixed and perfect.. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed! I love all of you! I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes and stuff.. I promise the next cahpter won't be so late and it will be great.. Plz review I love to read your thoughts...**

**Love**

**-Christina**


End file.
